Only Suiting
by Kyoka-BOO
Summary: Tezuka never knew physical need could be so strong.


**Fandom: **Prince of Tennis**  
Title: **Only Suiting**  
Author/Artist: **MoonlitAffairs (Kyoka)**  
Theme(s): **#14, Lust**  
Characters: **Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Shuusuke**  
Rating: **R. It's R for a reason. Heed my warnings!**  
Warnings: **Character death, suicide, smut, sex (not as descriptive as some, but still…), blood, and possible OOC!Tezuka**  
Disclaimer/claimer (if needed): **Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi. I am only borrowing the characters for personal entertainment. **  
Summary (if needed): **Tezuka never knew a physical need could be so strong.

* * *

**Only Suiting**

There was a certain beauty about Fuji, Tezuka thought. There was something about him that made him irresistibly beautiful to males and females alike. There wasn't much that he could do about it, and it didn't matter.

Tezuka was pretty sure that he was in his second year of high school when he became slave to Fuji's charm. They had gone to middle school together, and upon graduating Seishun Gakuen, they settled into a new high school, together. No, it hadn't been intentional. Mere chance and coincidence had stumbled upon them when they found that they applied for and were accepted into the same high school, a prestigious private school forty minutes outside the boundary of Kyoto. They took the same train everyday, and stood together for numerous hours a week, just talking.

He was just turning seventeen, around the age when the hormones became a bother. He never would have said anything about it, though. First of all, he needed to focus on his studies so he could get into a good college. Second of all, he needed to stay away from the idea of being homosexual. His mother, firstly, would not like the concept. He would be expected to carry on the family line as the only son, and would probably have a marriage arranged by his parents upon his completion of school.

However, the need for Fuji grew strong. Every move he made seemed to be out of coy seduction. Tezuka never showed it, but at the very sight of him, a heat spread across his body. He _needed _Fuji.

Tezuka still remained himself on the outside. He was calm, and rather curt towards Fuji's impulsive way of acting. Tezuka delved deeper into playing tennis while Fuji pursued photography more. Still, as different as their paths might have been, they crossed more than once a day. Tezuka went out of his way to get close to Fuji.

Tezuka wasn't familiar with this at all, this need to be close, and this desire to grab Fuji whenever they were within reasonable proximity. At first, he ignored it, until the need grew stronger, until it throbbed within him.

This was, perhaps a demonstration of Freud's concept that everyone had a light side and a dark side to their personality. According to him, it would be reasonable. The light side of Tezuka was his serious, calm, and composed side. The dark side, on the other hand, was the one that wanted to grab Fuji to squeeze him in a tight hold, to hiss him senseless…Tezuka, for the first time in his life, wanted to have complete dominance over him. Dirty pictures painted his mind from then on.

According to Freud, those two sides were in constant battle, and now it seemed that the side that wanted Fuji was the side that was winning.

A person could have said that the whole thing was planned over carefully when Tezuka invited Fuji over to study one day. Before, they had studied at teashops, in school, and at the library. Tezuka knew full well that his parents and grandfather were gone, visiting some distant relatives in Oosaka. Yet somehow, he hadn't planned for it to happen.

Even when he had desired it so much, he had never _meant _to have sex with Fuji Shuusuke. It had just happened.

It had been a myriad of teeth and tongue. Fuji had taken the initiative to kiss, because Tezuka would never take initiative. However, that was all he needed as encouragement. Fuji at first laughed and told him that he had never imagined it would be like this. He said that it was unlike Tezuka, but he didn't mind it at all.

There was no way to romanticize it. There had been no "I love you," or anything of sentimental. By the time they'd been entangled for five minutes, there was blood. Fuji was bleeding just in the general sense because to put it bluntly, Tezuka had bitten his neck. He wasn't being exactly gentle, and the scratch marks of Tezuka's back were especially something to show. Some of them were deep, and Fuji's fingertips were soaked in a light coat of Tezuka's blood.

Neither Fuji nor Tezuka could be at fault for this, but there wasn't anything about the two that was innocent, either. It had been more than rabid kissing, and a make out session. They lay together later, their chests heaving. The scent of blood and sweat mingled. Fuji licked Tezuka's cheek, and the man said nothing.

It was for unknown reasons that Fuji took a knife and committed suicide later. The reasons were never known; Fuji left a single suicide note, but not to anyone but Tezuka. Tezuka read it with only a single shiver.

He never felt such raw need again once in his life; not after Fuji died.

Tezuka had known it would end this way… and for some reason, he couldn't help but to think that this was only suiting.


End file.
